


never planned on you

by subsequence



Series: tell me about it, stud [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, And Also A Cock, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comeplay, Intercrural Sex, Jinyoung Has a Vagina, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top Jaebeom, Sex with the intent to get pregnant, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/subsequence
Summary: "Why would I be nervous?" Jinyoung had scoffed when Jackson had initially questioned his plan. "Having a child between the ages of twenty-eight and thirty has been in my life plan since I was in high school. I have an Excel sheet."Or: Jinyoung hires an alpha sperm donor during his heat.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: tell me about it, stud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778077
Comments: 24
Kudos: 618
Collections: GOT7 Kink Meme





	never planned on you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GOT7KinkMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GOT7KinkMeme) collection. 

>   
**okay i mentioned this in the tags, but i wanted to reiterate here: jinyoung has a vagina in this. he also has a dick. he can (and wants to) get pregnant.**
> 
> this was written for the got7 kink meme for the prompt: "jb is a cat (panther?) hybrid. i just like the idea of big soft stud kitty jb with his wide shoulders so the only kink i'd love is size difference.. which ever hybrid kinks author likes are awesome (rut/heat/breeding/etc)." i kind of ran with it and added a/b/o, intersex, really heavy on the breeding...i hope you don't mind and can still enjoy this fic all the same ^^; i had a really wonderful time writing this, so thank you for the prompt!!
> 
> thank you to mel and pho for holding my hand and cheering me on through the whole whirlwind of me writing this fic and enabling me to be my truest and nastiest self; thank you also to sabeen for beta reading and being incredibly sweet and supportive ♡

Jinyoung paces in the entryway to his apartment. Everything is prepared—he's showered and groomed, the maid has done a clean sweep of his apartment so it's spotless, and he has water bottles and snacks sitting in a basket in the bedroom.

He tugs at his collar. It's probably the heat prickling under his skin that has him so uneasy, but being in a casual button-down and jeans rather than his typical daily wear of a suit leaves him surprisingly off-kilter too, as if he's going into battle without armor.

It's not a battle, he reminds himself. It's heat. He's been through countless heats in his life before, every month since he was a teenager. This is nothing special.

Except it is, isn't it? He's never had such...plans for one of his heats before.

_Why would I be nervous?_ he'd scoffed when Jackson had initially questioned his plan. _Having a child between the ages of twenty-eight and thirty has been in my life plan since I was in high school. I have an Excel sheet._

And it's never bothered him, really, the idea that being a parent might not be linked inextricably with having a long-term partner. He's made peace with the fact that his career path generally exposes him to the kind of alpha that he only butts heads with—namely, smarmy spoiled bastards who see his smaller omega build and think they can be cute with him.

As far as Jinyoung is concerned, the only amusement those alphas offer is through their expressions when his earnings crush theirs.

But the alpha he's bringing into his apartment today isn't for amusement. Jackson has always been the romantic type, so he'd objected, but Jinyoung has been fairly certain of this path since he'd first graduated college and learned that the alphas in business school never grew out of their behavior in the workplace. Sperm donors aren't unheard of, and Jinyoung's always figured he has more of an affinity for being a parent than being a spouse.

So, he shouldn't be nervous. Everything will go according to plan, because Jinyoung always has a plan.

He smooths his shirt down and checks his hair in the mirror. "I'm not nervous," he says out loud to his reflection in the tone of voice he usually reserves for the negotiation table.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the doorbell rings. It's just the heat, he reminds himself. Every omega gets skittish during their heat, it's an evolutionary defense mechanism, a natural sensitivity that can be explained away with genes and science—

When he opens the door and sees the looming figure behind it, his knees nearly give out.

"Oh, hello," he says as nonchalantly as possible when he can feel his cock throbbing against the inseam of his jeans. He hopes the alpha can't see it. "You must be Jaebeom, right? From the agency?"

"Yeah." The alpha shifts his weight and rubs the back of his neck. Even though he towers over Jinyoung—from the velvety black ears and his tall, broad build, he thinks the alpha must be a panther hybrid or something similar—he peers at Jinyoung through his fringe with his chin tilted down, almost as if he's looking up at him. "Park Jinyoung, right?"

"That's me." Jinyoung pulls the door open further and steps aside, shivering against the wave of unheated air that sweeps into the apartment. "Why don't you come in? You're letting the heat out."

As soon as the words leave his lips, he feels his cheeks flush. He's sure there's plenty of _heat_ seeping into the hallway. Being off suppressants for a full month has made him incredibly aware of how strong his own scent is, sweet and spicy and powerful enough that a neighbor had inquired if he'd taken up baking as a hobby when he left to get the mail. Jinyoung, whose last attempt at anything to do with an oven had been under the supervision of his mother, had lied through his teeth and said yes.

For his part, Jaebeom blushes too, a soft pink climbing up his cheeks as he bites his lip and steps hastily inside. At least Jinyoung isn't the only awkward one here.

"You have a really nice place," Jaebeom offers as Jinyoung locks up behind him. "What do you do?"

"I'm an investment banker," Jinyoung replies. "It's a little"—ruthless, cold, full of chauvinist shitheads—"difficult at times, but extremely rewarding." Jaebeom's eyes go wide and Jinyoung feels uncharacteristically shy. He's used to using his success as a shield, as a way to ward off alphas who think he _needs_ something from them—and here he is with an alpha he _does_ need something from, but all his usual defenses seem extraneous.

"How about you?" Jinyoung tries to change the subject. "Do you do anything? I mean, besides...this?" he finishes awkwardly, unsure of how exactly to describe Jaebeom's task here. _Fucking babies into omegas looking for sperm donors?_ The thought of saying it out loud to someone who's virtually a stranger makes his stomach squirm.

"I, uh, make music." Jaebeom carefully unties his shoes and lines them up in the closet. "I sing, produce, compose...a little bit of everything, I guess."

"Oh?" Jinyoung tilts his head. "That's interesting."

Jaebeom chuckles, slipping his leather jacket off—and _oh,_ Jinyoung doesn't think he can blame the way his mouth waters on his heat alone. Jaebeom is wearing a white T-shirt that stretches across a broad chest that Jinyoung can already imagine caging him in while he's being pressed into the mattress and—

Jaebeom steps closer. His scent is clean and light as it washes over Jinyoung. "You don't have to pretend to care about my real job," he says with a small smile. "We both know what I'm here for, yeah?"

"I'm not pretending!" Jinyoung protests. And he _isn't,_ he actually likes getting to know people before sex, even if the purpose is...somewhat utilitarian. "Don't try to act like you know what I'm thinking already."

Jaebeom holds up his hands. "I'm sorry, Jinyoung—can I call you Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung blanches. "What else would you call me?"

"Well." Jaebeom shrugs. "I could go for something more formal, like Mr. Park—"

Jinyoung cringes. "That just reminds me of my dad, _please_ don't say that...during."

Jaebeom's face splits into a grin. "I'll keep that in mind, Jinyoung. But for now—are you sure you want to keep talking?"

Part of Jinyoung wants to say yes simply to be contrary. But another part is painfully aware of the simmering heat in his veins, the ache deep in his belly, the wetness already slicking his inner thighs each time they rub together. "We can talk while we do other things," he says, not willing to concede entirely.

Jaebeom nods. "Sounds good to me." He's close enough now that he can lift his hand to Jinyoung's elbow, his fingertips brushing delicately against over-sensitized skin. "Should we move somewhere else to continue our...conversation, then?"

The singular point of contact sends shocks of heat sparking up Jinyoung's arm and he barely suppresses a shiver. His voice isn't as even as he'd like it to be when he says, "We—the bedroom is this way." He tries not to overthink it when he reaches up to grab Jaebeom's hand in his own and tugs him toward the hall.

Jaebeom snorts when he sees the bedroom. "You're prepared, aren't you?" He nods at the basket of supplies.

"Heat's already a pain even without a partner," Jinyoung replies. "I figure that we're going to be a little more athletic than when I'm, uh, going solo."

"If you want," Jaebeom says with a smile. "We can go slow and easy though, too."

Jinyoung's eyes slide down Jaebeom's figure, from broad shoulders down to slim hips and powerful thighs. "Well,"—his voice cracks, but he ignores it—"let's just see how we both like it and go from there."

Jaebeom raises his eyebrows. "Ah."

Even through his heat, Jinyoung can feel embarrassment creeping warmly up the back of his neck, but he shoves the feeling down. There's no room for embarrassment in this arrangement—they have a goal, a contract, and Jinyoung isn't going to let silly hang-ups about sexuality stand in the way of his plan.

"Should we undress?" Jinyoung asks abruptly. "And do you have a particular position you find easiest? I figured we could take turns doing the most work so we could maximize the number of rounds and the chances of success—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jaebeom takes Jinyoung by the shoulders, his palms a heavy, reassuring weight against his overheated body. "I mean, we can do it like that if you want, I guess, but that's not how I usually operate."

"How do you 'usually operate,' then?" Jinyoung asks, patience fraying. He's been in heat since he woke up this morning, and there'd been a bit of a wait between him notifying the agency he was ready to fulfill his reservation and Jaebeom's arrival. By this point, he’s aching in a way that feels much more intense than he remembers.

One of Jaebeom's hands smooths up the side of Jinyoung's neck to cup his jaw. "Can I start with a kiss?"

Jinyoung's heart skips a beat. "Well. I'm not going to say no."

Jaebeom's thumb strokes back and forth across his cheek. "You know you can though, right? I know you filled out the paperwork and all, but you can back out at any time. Say the word and I'll leave if that's what you want. Or if you just want company, that's fine too."

Jinyoung reaches up to grab Jaebeom's wrist and pulls his hand over until it's directly in front of Jinyoung's mouth. Not breaking eye contact, Jinyoung laps at Jaebeom's first two fingers, sucks them wetly into his mouth, and then drags his lips back off slowly.

Jaebeom's mouth falls open and his eyes go heavy, focused on the way Jinyoung's lips mold around his fingers.

With a little smacking noise, Jinyoung pulls off. "I know what I signed up for," he says briskly. "And I'd appreciate it if I got my money's worth."

"Right," Jaebeom says hoarsely. "That's—yeah, I can do that."

Jinyoung presses his lips softly to Jaebeom's wet fingertips. "I'm down to start with kissing."

Jaebeom huffs out a breathless laugh. "I think you already got us started."

Jinyoung cocks his head. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"You know you're not on the clock or anything, right?" Jaebeom teases. "I'm here until the end of your heat if that's what you want. There's no rush."

"Maybe for _you,_" Jinyoung says testily. He fists his hands in the front of Jaebeom's shirt and tugs him in. "But you have experience with omegas in heat, right?"

Jaebeom's eyes dart down to his lips and his soft black ears twitch. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Then you should know what my rush is." He pulls Jaebeom even closer. "Come on."

Jaebeom takes a shaky breath and then does as he's told, pressing his lips to Jinyoung's, all firm and warm. Jinyoung has to crane his neck back so Jaebeom has better access. In the back of his mind, he's dizzily grateful that the agency had given him the option to specify a large cat partner.

One of Jaebeom's hands curls around the back of Jinyoung's neck while the other tightens at his waist, pulling him in tight until Jinyoung is pressed up against his front. He can tell that Jaebeom's body feels slightly cooler in contrast to his feverish one, but that thought is overwhelmed by the sheer vastness of Jaebeom's torso. Jinyoung had been able to tell from the moment he'd taken his jacket off that Jaebeom had a nice body, but now he can feel the firmness of the muscles in his chest when he flattens his palms against it, can tell how strong Jaebeom's arms are by how easily he maneuvers Jinyoung's smaller frame.

Being a house cat hybrid, small in build and fine-boned by genetics, has made Jinyoung's life difficult at times, but right now? With an alpha towering over him, bending him back, and tilting his head to slip his tongue into Jinyoung's mouth? He couldn't imagine wanting to be anything else.

He moans unthinkingly into Jaebeom's mouth. His pants stick to his thighs as he shifts his weight closer, soaked through as slick pulses out from his center.

Jaebeom must be able to smell it, because the hand on Jinyoung's waist dips down to squeeze at his ass instead, pulling one of his cheeks aside and making him more aware than ever of how achingly empty he is.

"Fuck," Jaebeom groans against his mouth. The kiss turns sloppier and Jaebeom's other hand joins the first, palming at Jinyoung's ass. Jinyoung clenches at the sensation of being spread apart, and he can’t stop himself from imagining Jaebeom pinning him up against the wall, holding him open like this and sliding his cock right up into his hungry cunt—

“Clothes off,” Jinyoung gasps. “I need—_Jaebeom—_”

“I’ve got you,” Jaebeom whispers. Strong hands half-lead, half-carry Jinyoung over to the bed, and he gratefully falls onto his back. His thighs spread automatically, open and ready for Jaebeom. “God, Jinyoung, you’re so—”

Thick fingers trace up Jinyoung’s center through his jeans, a ghost of a touch. He’s so wet that the fabric slides slickly over his sensitive folds, and a moan punches out of his chest at the feeling. "My clothes, Jaebeom, please—"

Jaebeom laughs and slides his hands up Jinyoung's front, broad and strong, until they reach the buttons of his shirt. "Why'd you wear real clothes? A lot of the omegas I see are just wearing pajamas or robes."

"This is casual for me," Jinyoung whines. "And you're a stranger, I wanted to make a good first impression—!"

Jaebeom laughs again, but this time the sound is muffled against the bare skin of Jinyoung's chest as he trails kisses down his gradually opening shirtfront. His mouth is open and wet. Each slick touch of his tongue to Jinyoung's skin sends a lick of tingling heat curling through his gut.

"You look nice," he murmurs, his low voice humming right below Jinyoung's navel as he undoes the last button. "But I'm just gonna have to take you out of these, anyway."

Jinyoung tries not to pout. "Then do it."

Jaebeom leans up, kneeling between Jinyoung's spread legs to nuzzle into his neck. His fingers work at Jinyoung's fly. Jinyoung gasps, the combination of fingers brushing against his cock through his pants and Jaebeom's hot breath against his skin overwhelming.

Finally, Jaebeom sits back and drags Jinyoung's jeans and briefs down his legs. A shiver runs down Jinyoung's body at the coolness of the air and the weight of Jaebeom's gaze.

"Look at you," Jaebeom breathes. He runs a hand up the inside of Jinyoung's thigh, and Jinyoung's cock twitches and leaks against his hip.

Jaebeom drops back down to where he'd left off kissing before, lips hot across the delicate skin between Jinyoung's hips. He narrowly avoids Jinyoung's cock, kissing down the inside of his thigh instead, and Jinyoung groans in frustration.

"_Jaebeom._"

Jaebeom doesn't lift his head, simply looking up through his lashes with his lips pressed at the hot valley between Jinyoung's hip and thigh. "Yeah?"

The sight of Jaebeom between his legs knocks the breath out of Jinyoung for a moment, and he has to gather his thoughts to say, "What are you doing?"

Jaebeom licks at him and Jinyoung's hips twitch. "Getting started?"

"That's not—" Jinyoung's voice peters out into a thin, airy moan as Jaebeom runs the tip of his tongue up his cunt, tickling wetness over his folds. "I meant what are you doing _down there?_"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

Jinyoung can only whimper as Jaebeom's mouth closes hot and wet over him, tongue stroking up in slow glides. He can feel himself dripping onto the sheets even as Jaebeom laps up his slick.

"I—I _meant—_" Jinyoung finally manages to gasp, tugging at Jaebeom's hair to pull him up. "That's not going to—to accomplish what we're trying to do here."

Jaebeom pouts at him with shining lips, and the knowledge of why his mouth is red and wet makes Jinyoung's gut twist. "I wasn't doing a good job?"

"That's not—" Jinyoung groans and lets his head fall back on the bed. He covers his face so he can say, "Just—get _in_ me."

He feels Jaebeom's weight obediently shift upward so it blankets him, his thighs between Jinyoung's spreading him open wider. Just that feeling, the sensation of being opened up when he's already aching to be filled, is enough to make Jinyoung arch his back.

"Eyes on the prize," Jaebeom murmurs. Jinyoung can hear the rustling of fabric, the shifting of the mattress—and then firm, velvety heat is nudging against his folds. It slides easily with how wet he is. "But can I eat you out later, maybe? Please?"

The eagerness in his voice makes a warmth rush through Jinyoung's body that's different from the heat. "Maybe, but now—please, Jaebeom, I've been waiting since this morning—"

"I'm here now," Jaebeom says soothingly, voice so sweet for a man about to split Jinyoung open with his cock.

Jinyoung peeks through his fingers to see Jaebeom in all his glory and nearly squeaks. He's lightly muscled, with the kind of broad build that speaks to natural strength, and it tapers down to pretty, narrow hips and—

His breath stutters in his chest at the sight of Jaebeom's cock bobbing red and heavy between his legs.

He'd hoped, when he'd asked for a big cat hybrid, that this would be the outcome, but he'd still been cautious about his expectations. Now, though, he sends up a little prayer of gratitude to whatever blessed Jaebeom with the thick length he has to work with.

As he watches, Jaebeom holds himself by the base and runs the fat head of his cock up and down Jinyoung's entrance, a teasing little push as Jinyoung tries to clench around what little he's offering.

"Please," he groans. He wraps his legs around Jaebeom and tries to pull him in closer.

Jaebeom groans as he pushes into him, cock filling him up on a slow, wet slide. He falls forward on his elbows and buries his face in Jinyoung's neck. "You feel so good," he whispers.

The praise, the hot weight of Jaebeom above him, the feeling of finally being filled, all of it underscored by the frantic need of heat--Jinyoung can’t help it. Just the pulse of Jaebeom, thick and hot inside of him, makes the tension that’s been coiling inside him all day snap.

He goes stiff in Jaebeom’s arms, back arching and a whine sticking in his throat as his cock jerks and come spills up his stomach.

Jaebeom groans into Jinyoung’s neck, fucking into him deep and circling his hips in a slow grind. “Fuck, you’re so sensitive.”

“I’ can’t _help_ it,” Jinyoung tries to whine, but the words choke off in his throat as Jaebeom pulls back and starts thrusting. The fat head of his cock curves against Jinyoung’s walls, and he can’t stop himself from clenching down just to feel how thick Jaebeom is inside.

“I like it,” Jaebeom whispers. He’s keeping the pace slow and deep, his hips rolling smoothly and making Jinyoung constantly aware of how full he is. “Wanna see how many times I can make you come.”

“_Jesus—_”

Jaebeom tries to sit up slightly, but Jinyoung claws at his back and whines. It’s too soothing like this, blanketed by an alpha’s mass and almost choking on his scent.

Jaebeom rumbles a breathless chuckle. “I can make you feel better if I get some leverage, Jinyoung.”

“You make me feel good like this,” Jinyoung says stubbornly. He’s sure that if he wasn’t feverish from heat, he’d be flushed with embarrassment.

Except—Jaebeom moans in response and suddenly embarrassment seems like the most distant concept in the world. He lets his weight drop down fully onto Jinyoung, pressing him down into the mattress and panting into his ear. His hips jerk forward, going slightly out of rhythm for the first time.

“Like making you feel good,” Jaebeom whispers. “Wanna do a good job for you.”

Jinyoung gasps. His hand slides up to the back of Jaebeom’s head and tangles in the long hair there. He doesn’t quite pull, just tightens his grip--but the effect it has on Jaebeom is immediate.

He whimpers into Jinyoung’s neck, the pace of his thrusts picking up and pushing a surprised moan out of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tugs properly and Jaebeom responds like a puppet on a string, like there’s a line from Jinyoung’s hand in his hair down to his cock splitting him open.

“Oh, fuck,” Jinyoung throws his head back.

Jaebeom happily takes advantage of it, kissing and nipping at Jinyoung’s jaw and neck. He’s fucking into Jinyoung faster now, his hips smacking loud and wet against him. Jinyoung’s slick drips down onto the sheets and it’s so wet that it’d almost be too easy--if only Jaebeom’s cock didn’t feel so fat, almost too thick for Jinyoung’s cunt to take.

When Jinyoung comes again, he almost cries at how full he feels, clenching helplessly around Jaebeom’s girth.

Jaebeom groans deep in his chest. Finally, he’s able to sit back on his heels, now that Jinyoung’s orgasm has left him too mindless and weak to protest the distance. He grabs Jinyoung by the hips and pulls him further up onto his cock.

The feeling sends Jinyoung’s eyes rolling back in his head. Jaebeom’s cock is spearing even deeper into him, and the way he handles Jinyoung like he’s small, almost weightless, makes Jinyoung want nothing more than to arch up into him and revel in how large he is.

He’s never felt like this before--like he wants Jaebeom to grip his hips so tightly he bruises, to drag him onto his cock like a toy, to leave him feeling full and aching for days.

“Is this good for you?” Jaebeom pants. He’s barely pulling out between thrusts like this, his hips a constant, tense heat against the backs of Jinyoung’s thighs. His cock stays buried within Jinyoung, pressing deeper and deeper until Jinyoung swears he’s full of nothing but Jaebeom.

“So good,” he mewls. He wraps his legs around Jaebeom’s narrow hips, squeezing him close and tight.

His heat has hardly begun, he thinks hazily, but Jaebeom already has his mind melting into incoherence. He’s losing track of the discrete sensations—the demanding grip of Jaebeom’s hands on his hips, the sheets rubbing against his back as Jaebeom pulls him onto his cock, the strained groans Jaebeom lets out whenever Jinyoung clenches weakly around him.

Even time is starting to blur. He isn’t sure how many times Jaebeom has wrung an orgasm out of him; at some point, the pleasure of being fucked so well became difficult to tell apart from coming.

He can tell with one particular orgasm, though.

His eyes must have closed at some point, because he has to open them at a touch against his cheek. It takes him a moment to register that it’s Jaebeom’s palm cupping his jaw. In hindsight, it was probably a simple, reassuring touch—but Jinyoung’s body moves without thought.

He turns his head slightly and laps at Jaebeom’s thumb before sucking it wetly into his mouth.

Jaebeom makes a sound like he’s been punched and pulls his thumb back. Before he can stop himself, Jinyoung whines, only to find himself muffled by two fingers pushing past his lips.

Jaebeom’s fingers are thick, curving down the length of his tongue and filling his mouth. When he draws them back, Jinyoung can feel the texture of his finger pads against his tongue, strange and almost overstimulating. He’s full, so full, fucked from both ends and full of Jaebeom’s cock and fingers and he’s coming _again,_ teeth sinking into Jaebeom’s lovely fingers.

“_Fuck._” Jaebeom lets Jinyoung teeth at his fingers for a few moments more before he falls forward onto his elbows, panting harshly in Jinyoung’s ear. Every other breath is a whimper or a choked moan and his hips are unsteady but unrelenting. “So—so fuckin’ tight, gonna—_Jesus—_”

Jinyoung’s cunt feels so full, stretched wide over Jaebeom’s cock—and then there’s something thicker nudging against him. He gasps and clutches at Jaebeom’s broad shoulders. His fingertips slip against the sweat-slick skin, so he instinctively digs his nails in.

Jaebeom grunts and his entire body jerks, the hot, heavy press of his knot slipping past Jinyoung’s folds and into the tight, wet clench of him.

Jinyoung squeaks as he’s stuffed with Jaebeom’s girth. He’s never been so full in his life; he’s never been so desperate for it, either. He’s never felt his entire core throbbing with heat, so tender that just the twitch of Jaebeom’s cock inside him makes him feel like he’ll cry or come or both.

Jinyoung clenches down around Jaebeom’s knot as much as he can and nearly mewls at how small he feels.

Jaebeom makes a wounded noise and curls over him.

“Oh,” Jinyoung gasps when he feels the first gush of come inside him. Jaebeom’s knot is pulsing against him, thicker than ever and pressing mercilessly against a spot that makes Jinyoung’s knees try to close. “God, I can feel—”

“Gonna fill you up,” Jaebeom pants. His voice has dipped lower, gone rough around the edges until it sounds nothing like the smooth, sweet voice Jinyoung had heard earlier. He’s practically growling when he says, “Stuff you full of kittens, gonna fuck you pretty—”

His cock drives deeper than ever and his hips work in tight circles and Jinyoung whimpers, “Please, please, gimme—”

It rides the edge of too full, matching the aching hunger inside Jinyoung with a new, tender kind of too much. It’s this almost-pain combined with Jaebeom’s filthy words that makes the scorching pleasure in Jinyoung’s veins bubble over again. He comes again, and the added thickness of Jaebeom’s knot is too much to take. His eyes are wide open but he sees nothing, his body feeling like nothing more than a live wire, a conduit for the heat of Jaebeom, his cock, his come, his searing mouth—

Jinyoung’s orgasm makes him tighten around Jaebeom even further, and Jaebeom’s elbows give out. His weight drops fully on top of Jinyoung and pins him to the mattress.

Jinyoung can’t complain, though, not when Jaebeom’s thrusts don’t even pause. He’s almost reaching a point of oversensitivity even with his heat. When he squeezes his eyes shut, tears slip down his temples.

He doesn’t even realize Jaebeom has paused until his face is cradled in a warm hand again. This time, he cracks an eye open to Jaebeom’s face with flushed cheeks and hazy eyes, but with concern clearly painted across his brow.

“You okay?” Jaebeom’s voice sounds strained, but his hips are still.

Jinyoung squirms under him. Satisfaction soars in his chest at the way Jaebeom’s eyes flutter closed for a moment.

Jaebeom’s head drops and he groans before taking a deep breath. “Really, though—are you okay?”

Jinyoung wheezes out a breathless laugh. “Okay? You’ve made me come how many times and you want to know if I’m _okay?_”

Jaebeom’s eyes widen. “Too much?”

“God, no,” Jinyoung says fervently. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Okay, but you know if—”

Jinyoung squeezes his thighs around Jaebeom’s narrow waist and clenches down on his cock. It pushes a whimper out of Jinyoung’s throat, but it’s more than worth it for the way Jaebeom’s entire body jolts and his mouth drops open.

More come floods into Jinyoung, more than he’d ever thought he could hold. He arches his back like he can get it deeper, be even more full of Jaebeom.

Distantly, he’s aware of the excuse he could make—the whole reason he hired Jaebeom was to accomplish a task, after all, and Jaebeom is clearly well-suited to it.

Now, though, with heat stripping away his pretensions and leaving nothing but honesty, Jinyoung can’t hide from the truth. There’s something about the messiness of it all, the wild feeling, the combination of safe and feral that Jaebeom embodies, something that makes Jinyoung want to give into every base instinct he’s ever had and let Jaebeom fuck him full and stupid.

Each time Jaebeom comes inside him, it scatters Jinyoung’s thoughts a little further away. He’s too full—with Jaebeom’s knot and his come—to worry or think about anything except how prettily Jaebeom grunts and whines, how red his lips are from biting and licking. As Jaebeom becomes spent and oversensitive with each successive orgasm, he nuzzles deeper into Jinyoung’s neck and mouths at the delicate skin there needily, his knot still locked inside and pumping his seed into Jinyoung’s cunt.

Jinyoung has no idea how long it takes Jaebeom’s knot to go down. All he knows is that the moment Jaebeom is too soft to stop himself from slipping wetly out, Jinyoung already feels hungry to be filled again.

A whine hitches in his throat and Jaebeom chuckles. It tickles against Jinyoung’s neck and makes him squirm.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom murmurs, “I thought you might feel that way.”

And then he’s slipping down Jinyoung’s body, mouth trailing between Jinyoung’s pecs and along the dark trail of hair. Jinyoung’s breath sticks painfully in his chest when he can feel Jaebeom’s tongue lapping at the mess of come across Jinyoung’s belly.

That’s nothing, though, not compared to shock that sends Jinyoung head shooting up to stare down at Jaebeom when his hot breath brushes over Jinyoung’s swollen, used cunt.

“What’re you—” Jinyoung croaks, only for his voice to peter out into a thin moan when the flat of Jaebeom’s tongue drags up the oversensitive folds. “Oh, _god._”

Jinyoung’s hands fly down to Jaebeom’s hair and yank him back, drawing a thick groan from him. “Why’d you make me stop?”

“Because you—” Jinyoung scrambles to piece a coherent sentence together when his brain feels like goo. “It’s not for _eating._”

“Says who?” The put-out tone of his voice is almost enough to make Jinyoung fold.

“It’s for—something else,” Jinyoung insists. He ignores the part of his brain screaming for Jaebeom’s hungry mouth back on him, his eager tongue licking him open. “You _know_ what it’s for.”

“It’s coming out anyway,” Jaebeom says sullenly. Thick, blunt fingertips trace up between Jinyoung’s thighs. They glide over his skin, dripping with come and slick and sweat.

An answer rises to Jinyoung’s lips faster than he can stop it. “Then put it back in.” The second the words leave him, Jinyoung wants to hide his face in his hands.

The only thing that stops him is the way Jaebeom’s jaw goes slack for a moment in awe, his eyes wide and worshipful. Jaebeom nods, and then suddenly his fingers are sliding into Jinyoung’s pussy.

Jinyoung’s hips jerk as Jaebeom’s fingers plunge deep and then pull out to scoop up more of his own leaking come, stuffing it back inside him.

It’s nothing, really, compared to the fat knot that had been lodged inside him moments ago—but the wet squelch of Jaebeom fucking his come back into him, curling his fingers against his sweet spots so tender from being fucked and knotted—it’s all too much.

Jinyoung’s thighs clamp down around Jaebeom’s wrist and he whimpers through gritted teeth as he comes again. Jaebeom doesn’t pause, working him through it with clever flicks of his fingers, his cheek pressed to the side of Jinyoung’s knee.

Jinyoung doesn’t know the last time he came like that. He doesn’t know if he’s _ever_ come like that, not from fingering.

As Jaebeom smiles dopily back up at him from between his legs, Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat.

* * *

Jinyoung is amazed that his thighs have enough power for this position after the rounds they’ve gone through. He’s sure that once the heat has dissipated and the soreness sets in, he’ll hardly be able to walk—but, for now, it’s worth it.

The sight of Jaebeom beneath him gasping and shaking as Jinyoung rolls his hips feels like its own reward.

Jinyoung is keeping the pace steady but slow. Like this, every shift of Jaebeom’s cock inside feels deeper, like Jinyoung is constantly teetering on the edge of too much.

When Jinyoung sinks down onto Jaebeom’s knot with a groan, Jaebeom throws his head back against the pillow and grinds out a groan. The tendons in his neck stand out in stark relief and he bares his teeth like an animal. His fingers on Jinyoung’s hips tremble, but stay surprisingly gentle.

Jinyoung pulls up slightly and feels the girth of Jaebeom’s knot sitting just inside him, stretching him wide and making him see stars. “Fuck,” he manages. “So big.”

Jaebeom whines and bucks up into him. Jinyoung can feel his knot swelling even thicker.

Jinyoung gasps and catches his weight on Jaebeom’s broad chest. “Feels so good,” he gasps out breathlessly, testing if he’ll get the response he’s looking for.

Jaebeom doesn’t disappoint, eyes clamping shut as he ruts into Jinyoung wildly.

Jinyoung strokes Jaebeom’s hair back from his forehead and says as sweetly as he can manage while he’s bouncing on a cock, “Make me feel so nice, alpha, take such good care of me—” His voice breaks off into a wail when Jaebeom’s grip on his hips suddenly tightens and he’s dragged down as far as he’ll go.

Even in this position, Jaebeom’s knot keeps the come he pumps into Jinyoung stuffed inside him.

Jinyoung rides him through it, hips rolling instinctively as Jaebeom’s cock continues to spill in his cunt. He can tell when the waves of Jaebeom’s orgasm start to recede—his eyes slowly flutter open and he lets out a long, deep groan.

Jaebeom’s hands start to pet at Jinyoung’s hips and thighs, stroking so reverently it makes Jinyoung want to purr and go boneless. Down and up the supple skin, his fingers going further back each time until he starts kneading Jinyoung’s ass.

“So pretty,” Jaebeom rumbles. “So pretty all over.”

Jinyoung leans down and presses his lips to Jaebeom’s. A shivering sigh passes between them and Jinyoung can’t quite tell who it came from. He circles his hips experimentally in this new position and nearly chokes as Jaebeom’s fully-swollen knot tugs at his entrance. Even after the multiple times Jaebeom has split him open with his cock, he’s tight enough to feel stuck as he squirms on top of Jaebeom.

Jaebeom whimpers against his lips and tries to kiss him back sloppily, a little too much tongue and spit, but Jinyoung doesn’t mind. Not when he can practically taste the desperation on Jaebeom’s lips as he rides his knot, clenching and rolling and dripping slick.

It hardly takes any movement to push Jaebeom over the edge again like this, the constant pressure around his most sensitive spot enough to have him clutching at Jinyoung’s and trying to suckle at his fat lower lip.

Jinyoung feels drunk as Jaebeom comes inside him, again and again, on a hair trigger from the smallest movements of Jinyoung’s hips. Jaebeom’s hands grab desperately at him and cleave him apart like he’ll be able to get even deeper.

Jinyoung hiccups in surprise when Jaebeom’s fingertips slip between his cheeks. It’s all so slick that he can’t quite tell if the blunt pressure is intentional—Jaebeom might simply be trying to get a better hold of him, starving for Jinyoung even closer.

“Please,” Jinyoung gasps out mindlessly before he can think better of it.

Jaebeom breaks the kiss, but Jinyoung keeps the foreheads stubbornly pressed together.

“Are you sure?” Jaebeom pants.

Jinyoung bites his lip. No one else has ever—but he knows from his previous heats alone that it can feel good— “Go slow, but—yes, please, _please—_”

Jaebeom’s fingertip slips in almost too easily, almost enough that Jinyoung thinks he should be embarrassed. But Jaebeom whimpers underneath him like he’s the one with a finger in his ass and Jinyoung can’t even remember why he’d be embarrassed about this in the first place—not when Jaebeom’s eyes are wide and glassy as they stare up at him. His expression only grows more awed as he starts to fuck his finger into Jinyoung’s ass, so open and wet with slick and come.

Jinyoung has to close his eyes, the dual sensations of fullness almost too much to bear. He thought he couldn’t be fuller when Jaebeom’s knot had locked inside him and pumped him full, but now there’s more. The push of Jaebeom’s finger into his ass sends tingling heat racing up and down Jinyoung’s spine, sensitive and strange enough to raise goosebumps on his arms and thighs.

“Another,” he gasps out. “More, more, alpha—”

Jaebeom crushes their mouths together in an obscenely messy kiss and follows his orders, another thick finger pressing against Jinyoung’s rim until it’s spearing into him. Jaebeom’s free arm wraps tight around the narrow tuck of Jinyoung’s waist.

Jinyoung squirms just to feel how _much_ Jaebeom is around him, under him, inside him—

It catches him by surprise when he comes, thoroughly pinned between Jaebeom’s cock and fingers and mouth. He sobs into their kiss and shoves his hips back as if he could get Jaebeom any deeper inside him.

This orgasm feels different, feels like sparks sizzling across his skin and short-circuiting his mind. By the time he’s aware of his body again, he’s trembling all over and panting into Jaebeom’s neck.

Jaebeom groans, his fingers slipping out of Jinyoung. “_Jesus,_ You’re so sexy.”

Gasping for breath, Jinyoung sits back. He holds back a whimper as Jaebeom’s cock nudges deeper and tries to ignore how his elbows feel like jelly when he lifts himself up.

Jaebeom is in a similarly breathless state. He looks up at Jinyoung like he’s a miracle and strokes up and down his side with his clean hand.

And then his touch drifts over, toward Jinyoung’s navel and then lower. His palm presses flat over Jinyoung’s lower belly for a moment, a warm, soothing presence. He leaves it there for a moment, then makes to move it away.

Jinyoung’s hand flies to cover Jaebeom’s and hold it in place. Jaebeom’s eyes snap up from where they’d been admiring Jinyoung’s belly to his face, his mouth popping open in surprise.

Jinyoung can’t find it in himself to say anything, suddenly shy, but that doesn’t seem to deter Jaebeom.

“Beautiful,” he says earnestly, his thumb stroking Jinyoung’s soft skin. “So beautiful.”

* * *

Jaebeom takes one look at the snacks in Jinyoung’s bedside basket and declares them unfit for heat-time consumption. Jinyoung doesn’t mind this proclamation—food is the furthest thing from his mind at the moment—until Jaebeom is rolling out of bed and walking toward the bedroom door.

“Wait!” Jinyoung clambers off the bed to follow him. He wobbles like a newborn calf, but manages to make it to Jaebeom’s side and cling to his arm. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get you some real food,” Jaebeom says like it’s obvious. “I’m not going to make you live off protein bars and bottled water during your heat.”

“I’ve been fine during my heats before,” Jinyoung whines, but he doesn’t put up much resistance as Jaebeom guides them to the kitchen.

“I doubt you were doing quite this much during your heats before.” Jaebeom opens the pantry and glances through it before turning to the refrigerator.

Jinyoung pouts and crosses his arms, leaning back against the island. Still, he can’t deny the part of him that wants to sprawl across the countertop and purr as he watches Jaebeom gather supplies to provide for him.

So, maybe Jinyoung enjoys being pampered. He doesn’t think that’s a sin.

“So,” Jaebeom asks once Jinyoung is scarfing down the fried rice and stir-fried vegetables he’s laid out for him, “better than protein bars.”

“Maybe,” Jinyoung hedges. Jaebeom doesn’t need to know he’s resisting the urge to lick the bowl clean before setting it down. “I don’t usually have much of an appetite.” Jaebeom raises his eyebrow and Jinyoung feels a flush climb his face. “For _food._”

Jaebeom grins. “I tried not to make too much since you’re going to be pretty active.”

Jinyoung opens his mouth to argue only for Jaebeom to silence him by lifting a strawberry to his mouth. He tries to continue glaring as he takes a vicious bite out of it, like the action is somehow a threat. The effect is somewhat ruined by the shocked little squeak he lets out as juice runs down his chin.

Jaebeom doesn’t seem to mind, though. Not at all, by the way his eyes are fixed on Jinyoung’s mouth.

“You have ulterior motives,” Jinyoung complains. Then he laps at the juice dripping down Jaebeom’s fingers.

Jaebeom licks his lips. “I didn’t think they were ulterior motives if they were obvious.”

Jinyoung takes a bite and pouts around it. Jaebeom’s Adam’s apple bobs as he discards the stem and picks up another fruit.

This time, Jinyoung has a plan of attack. He closes his mouth slowly around it, lets it make a quiet, sucking sound as he bites off a piece. He makes sure to let his lips drag along the red flesh as he draws back. He swallows exaggeratedly and then runs his tongue over the mess left on his mouth.

Jaebeom’s hand finds his chin and his thumb follows the wet trail of Jinyoung’s tongue, the broad pad of it rubbing against the pillow of Jinyoung’s lower lip.

Jinyoung’s tongue darts out to tease. Jaebeom’s thumb follows it back to his mouth and Jinyoung kisses it cutely before sucking it into his mouth.

Jaebeom’s breath hitches in his chest and he pushes his finger deeper. “You keep doing that,” he says, voice husky. “Do you like it?”

Jinyoung nods.

“Yeah?” Jaebeom pulls his thumb back and pushes back in with two fingers. It’s almost deep enough to make Jinyoung gag, but he takes them eagerly. “You like having something in your mouth?”

Jinyoung whimpers and grabs at Jaebeom’s wrist to draw his hand even closer, to take his fingers down until he chokes a little.

Jaebeom lets out a shuddering sigh and pulls out, smearing his fingertips haphazardly across Jinyoung’s lips.

Jinyoung’s mouth falls open and he drops to his knees. Jaebeom had pulled on his briefs to cook, and now Jinyoung mouths wetly at the outline of Jaebeom’s cock through the fabric.

Above him, Jaebeom hisses and then there are hands in his hair, fingertips rubbing at the bases of his ears and making him purr against Jaebeom’s hot length. The shape of it should be familiar, considering how much time Jinyoung has spent with it inside him, but it’s exciting and new to feel it twitch against his lips. He can smell the musk of himself here from where he’s been dripping on Jaebeom’s cock, and something about it feels filthily, viscerally satisfying.

Jaebeom lets Jinyoung do what he wants, moaning and petting and shifting his weight. Once Jaebeom’s briefs are sticking to the head of his cock from both spit and precome, Jinyoung decides he’s teased enough.

He tugs Jaebeom’s briefs down until his cock bobs free, fat and flushed and heavy. Jinyoung’s mouth waters at the sight.

*“Please,” Jaebeom breathes above him, but the syllable has hardly left his mouth before his voice breaks into a groan as Jinyoung’s plush lips press against the tip.

Jinyoung suckles at his mouthful for a moment, savoring the velvety hardness and the slight saltiness.

And then he’s sinking down on it, the girth of Jaebeom stretching his lips and stuffing his mouth. He feels just as full this way as when Jaebeom had been fucking him, and the same hungry, heat-driven part of his brain just wants more, harder, deeper.

He’s completely thoughtless as he fucks his mouth onto Jaebeom’s cock, taking as much as he can. His cunt throbs as if he can still feel the memory of Jaebeom knotting him and pumping him full of come.

It only makes him more desperate. He loses track of time, of _everything,_ only feeling Jaebeom filling him until he’s choking and gagging for more.

He can tell when Jaebeom’s getting close. His breathing starts to come faster, sticking in his throat as choked-off moans. He’s still well-behaved, not quite thrusting into Jinyoung’s mouth, but the tension in his body is palpable.

“I’m—I’m so—Jinyoung—”

Without warning, Jinyoung pulls off. A thick string of saliva dips between Jaebeom’s glistening cock and Jinyoung’s swollen lips.

Jaebeom grabs at his own hair and whimpers, his entire body shaking as his cock jerks wildly, but he doesn’t come.

Jinyoung stands, ignoring the soreness in his knees, and steps close. He cups Jaebeom’s length, uses his own spit to stroke him.

“I don’t want you to waste it,” he says. Jaebeom thrusts forward into his hand with a whimper. It makes Jinyoung feel powerful, but the obscenity of what he’s said, what he’s _implied_ is still enough to make him turn and hide his face.

He turns his back to Jaebeom and leans his weight against the counter. He arches his back slightly, flicks his tail, and preens at the helpless noise Jaebeom makes.

He hisses in a breath through his teeth when Jaebeom’s body presses up against his back, nudging him forward until his overheated skin touches the cold granite.

Jaebeom nuzzles at the nape of his neck and Jinyoung is suddenly grateful for his grip on the table as his knees go weak. “_Oh,_ god—”

“Sensitive,” Jaebeom whispers. His lips forming the words against Jinyoung’s skin send a shiver racing through his body.

Jinyoung wants to come up with some clever response, but every brush against his nape makes his thoughts fall apart. He dimly registers the hot line of Jaebeom’s cock pressing against the back of his thigh and he mindlessly arches back into it, moaning as the velvety heat of it slips between his slick-coated thighs.

Jaebeom huffs out a harsh breath and his hands slam down on the counter on either side of Jinyoung. He starts rutting like that, fucking into the pillowy softness between Jinyoung’s thighs, eased by the mess they’ve both made between his legs.

His length rubs along Jinyoung’s folds, infuriating and overwhelming at the same time. Jinyoung wriggles, trying to angle himself so Jaebeom will finally be _inside_ again.

But Jaebeom seems too far gone, whimpering against and mouthing at Jinyoung’s neck as the movements of his hips grow more frantic. Jinyoung can feel the swell of his knot starting to push at his thighs, so he squeezes them together.

Jaebeom’s forehead drops to his shoulder and he whines. “Gonna—_Jinyoung—_”

Jinyoung leans forward and pulls one of his knees up onto the counter. He reaches back and spreads himself open, trying not to shiver at cool air on his throbbing, dripping cunt.

“Inside,” he demands.

Jaebeom lets out a noise that almost sounds like a sob, but he does as he’s told. The wet slide of his cock splitting Jinyoung open and settling back inside him is almost enough to push Jinyoung over the edge—especially when he starts grinding his knot against Jinyoung’s entrance, working it in bit by bit.

He barely gets inside Jinyoung before he’s coming, spilling his seed deep inside like a good stud with a moan that sounds like it’s being torn out of him. He pants harshly against the back of Jinyoung’s neck, leaning against him and using nearly all his weight to press Jinyoung into the counter until he feels pinned down.

With a jolt, Jinyoung realizes part of why this feels so novel, so overwhelming. He rarely trusts the alphas he’s known to even see him naked—but now there’s one he barely knows blanketing him with his mouth nuzzling at the back of Jinyoung’s neck, right where he could place a mating bite and make an irreversible claim.

But Jaebeom simply snuffles against his neck and lays down uncoordinated open-mouthed kisses. Jinyoung has never felt less threatened in his life.

He reaches back and pets Jaebeom’s hair, strokes his ears, pulls him in closer.

Jaebeom purrs happily and Jinyoung finds himself doing the same.

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t realize until he’s watching bubbles froth up in the bath how badly he wants to be clean. He’s coated in slick and sweat and come and drool from the last…_however_ long he and Jaebeom have been rolling around and fucking on every surface of the apartment.

Jaebeom sits along the side of the tub, holding his fingers under the tap to check the temperature as it fills up. He beckons Jinyoung over. “Does this feel good to you?”

Jinyoung sticks his hand in and nearly moans at how nice it feels.

Jaebeom laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Jinyoung ignores him, opting instead to heave himself into the bath and sink down in the water until only his nose peeks out above the bubbles. The water helps some of the heaviness leave his limbs and he lets his eyes drift close to savor it.

He hears quiet splashing, then feels warmth running down the back of his head and fingertips gently massaging his scalp. He tilts his head back into it and lets out a tiny, happy sigh when they rub behind his ears.

Jaebeom chuckles. “How are you so cute even after all that?”

“I’m a house cat,” Jinyoung says primly. “It’s in my genetics.”

“You’re cuter than any house cat hybrid I’ve spent a heat with before, though.”

Jinyoung feels satisfaction well up inside him, but it wars with something else—something that wants to greedily take all of Jaebeom’s sweet words and gentle touches for himself.

“Are you coming in or what?” Jinyoung asks abruptly, trying to ignore what’s going on in his own mind. “You’re just as filthy as I am, you know.”

“I don’t think I am, actually,” Jaebeom replies, but he still steps into the bath carefully and takes a seat facing Jinyoung. “I think most of the mess has ended up…you know.”

Jinyoung splashes water at him, but Jaebeom simply laughs and tugs Jinyoung closer. He picks up a washcloth from the side of the tub and starts running it carefully over Jinyoung’s arms and torso. His touch is cautious, light enough that the cloth doesn’t feel overwhelming even on Jinyoung’s heat-tender skin.

“You’re good at this,” Jinyoung says quietly.

Jaebeom hums, confused but not upset. “At…baths? I take a lot of baths, I guess, I like being clean.”

Jinyoung snorts. “No, I meant taking care of—people.”

“Oh, I see.” Jaebeom sets down the washcloth and reaches for Jinyoung’s shoulders. He starts rubbing out tension there that Jinyoung hadn’t realized he was carrying. “I don’t know, it’s just nice, isn’t it?”

“You don’t have to be nice just because it’s your job,” Jinyoung mumbles.

Jaebeom lets out a started laugh. “No, I meant—taking care of people feels nice. It makes me feel like I’m doing something right, you know? Being a good alpha.” He cocks his head and smiles. “Especially when the people I’m taking care of are cute.”

Warmth drops into Jinyoung’s chest and ripples out through his body. He sits up on his knees, coming forward until he’s looking straight down at Jaebeom. He cups Jaebeom’s face. “You are a good alpha,” he says. “Just so you know.”

He can see the tension flow out of Jaebeom’s body as he leans his head into Jinyoung’s hands. His arms wrap tight around the tuck of Jinyoung’s waist, and he feels small and cherished and lovely. “Yeah?”

Jinyoung leans down and presses a lingering kiss to his mouth. “Yes,” he whispers, their lips still brushing. “You are.”

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t even realize he’s starting to doze off until Jaebeom snuffles against the back of his neck and he jolts awake. He hisses as he automatically clenches around Jaebeom’s knot still buried deep inside him.

Jaebeom’s hand rubs soothingly over Jinyoung’s lower belly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just….” Jinyoung trails off, not sure if Jaebeom will feel embarrassed or put out if he knows Jinyoung had nearly fallen asleep on his knot.

“Sleepy?” Jaebeom offers. “You can rest, I don’t mind.” He drops a kiss to the back of Jinyoung’s neck. “You’ve been working hard.”

Jinyoung lets out a trembling sigh and melts back against Jaebeom. He grinds slowly on his knot, and the pleasure now feels more like cozy blanket of warmth rather than something burning and all-consuming. “I think it’s starting to fade a little.”

“The heat?” Jaebeom asks. “Yeah, I can tell by your scent.”

Jinyoung’s hand comes to rest on top of Jaebeom’s on his abdomen and he links their fingers together. “You know,” he says drowsily, sleep already starting to weigh at his eyelids, “they say that the chances of conception improve the longer the alpha stays, even after the heat is over.”

Jaebeom rumbles a low laugh. “I think that’s an old wives’ tale,” he replies, “but I’ll stay as long as you want me.”

Jinyoung wants to warn him—that he isn’t even sure what he’s supposed to want, that Jaebeom was never part of his plan, that Jaebeom and his heat and maybe the stars’ alignment have all made him behave in a way that is thoroughly _un-Jinyoung_ and put thoughts in his head about the future and family and a familiar warmth to turn to every night—

But then Jaebeom nuzzles against his neck again and all Jinyoung can muster up is a purr.

“Okay,” he barely hears himself say before he sinks into sleep in Jaebeom’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](twitter.com/mianderings) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/mianderings)!


End file.
